1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a twin clutch controlling apparatus. More particularly, to a twin clutch controlling apparatus that applies automatic control and manual operation of a clutch in a complex manner.
2. Description of Background Art
A clutch controlling apparatus is known that controls a clutch of a transmission incorporated in a power source of a vehicle between a connection state and a disconnection state by an actuator. The configuration includes manual operation means such as a clutch lever to allow application of both of automatic control and manual operation of the clutch.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-112094 discloses a configuration of a transmission of the constant mesh type for a motorcycle that includes a twin clutch configured from a first clutch that takes charge of odd number stage side gears and a second clutch that takes charge of even number stage side gears. According to the configuration, the twin clutch is automatically controlled by an actuator, while an interposition of a manual operation according to an operation of a clutch lever is permitted.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-112094, an automatic control mode and a manual control mode are provided as control modes for the clutch. However, there is still room for consideration in regard to in what manner the operational amount of the clutch lever is reflected particularly on the clutch capacity when the manual control mode is selected.